A Noble Deceit
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Is there any nobility in a well intentioned lie? Post Ep for "It Takes A Village"


_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately two weeks to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less than a month left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****

* * *

**Author's Note 2 - This is the first post ep of the new season premiere, "It Takes A Village".**

* * *

**A Noble Deceit**

Watching as her sandy haired agent walked down the deserted hallway in front of her office, Erin Strauss sighed. Shaking her head, she briefly debated with herself.

After all, she was a huge advocate for privacy. People deserved to be able to maintain a certain level of solitude without anyone intruding on their private thoughts.

On the other hand, she continued to reason with herself as she rose from her desk to pace across her rug and gaze out the window of her office, she was one of the very few people inside the Bureau that was aware of just exactly what too much seclusion could lead to for Dr. Spencer. Sighing as she watched the young man pace the length of the bullpen, she knew her duty to assure that Spencer Reid was still walking the path of sobriety trumped his need for solitude.

She'd promised Jason Gideon that she'd keep an eye on his protégé. She owed the former profiler that much.

And she owed Dr. Reid more.

His keen intellect and limitless potential had always made her proud to call him one of her agents. But this newest curveball thrown at his team with the sudden, albeit welcome, appearance of a very much alive Emily Prentiss now threatened all that. It was obvious that the awkward man felt betrayed by his friends and colleagues.

It was also blatantly clear that he felt alone.

And as Section Chief, it was her responsibility to see to the welfare of each and every agent under her command. Especially the bright and talented ones that had yet to ask to be reassigned to the BAU.

And currently, that distinction was only qualified by Dr. Spencer Reid.

Silently walking down the hallway toward the man staring sightlessly out the window, she cleared her throat softly as she paused behind him.

Turning as he heard the slight sound, Reid's eyes widened as he met her gaze. "Director," he said hesitantly, his mouth dry as he spoke.

"I thought you were celebrating this evening, Dr. Reid," Strauss said quietly, her eyes shifting to linger on the closed round room door. "Overthrowing a Senate sub-committee's initial decision doesn't happen every day."

"No, ma'am." Reid shook his head, turning back toward the window overlooking the grounds below. "It doesn't."

Standing silently by his side for a moment, Erin offered him a sidelong glance. "I noticed that you still haven't dropped your paperwork requesting reassignment to the unit," she said carefully, keeping her tone impassive. It wouldn't do to give the genius too much leeway, now would it?

"No, ma'am," Reid said huskily, his shoulders stiffening as he slid his hands into his slacks. "I'm not sure that this team is a good fit for me anymore," he admitted truthfully, the words spoken with a bare tinge of regret.

"May I ask why?" Strauss asked softly, no judgment behind her words.

Lifting his chin almost defiantly, Reid turned to face his superior. "On a team like this, there must be a certain...trust. Implicit trust."

"And you feel that trust has been broken by the actions of certain key elements of your team?" Erin postulated evenly.

"Yes, ma'am, I do." Reid nodded jerkily. "To be successful...to attain positive outcomes that meet the demands of our charter, the team must move as a cohesive unit, each member anticipating the other's move. When I begin to wonder if my fellow agent had an ulterior motive...when I suspect that I can't believe the words that are spoken to me...it affects my ability to do my job."

"Dr. Reid," Erin said softly, gently touching his arm, "you don't need me to tell you that it's natural that your faith has been shaken. Today, you've been told up was down and wrong was right. But, in your heart, do you believe any of the individuals involved deliberately set out to lie or mislead you?"

"The result was the same, Director Strauss. Regardless of their intentions," Reid responded flatly, his muscles tensing once again. "A betrayal is a betrayal no matter what the outcome."

Dropping her hand from his arm, Erin nodded slowly. "I can't deny that, Dr. Reid. I can't deny that."

"May I ask you a question, Ma'am?" Reid asked curiously, cocking his head as he met her eyes.

"Of course," Erin replied, inclining her head slightly.

"Did you know, Director Strauss? Did you know Agent Prentiss was alive?" Reid asked, his gaze sharp as it affixed to her face, searching for any signs of subterfuge.

"I did not," Erin answered honestly, no hesitation in her response at all. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled faintly as the younger man watched her face. "Am I lying, Dr. Reid?"

"Surprisingly, no," Reid admitted as he shook his head slightly. "And you aren't angry either," he said, slightly amazed.

"Oh, I'm far from thrilled," Erin murmured, her eyes traveling back to the window, dark reflections flickering against the glass. "But, I also know that the individuals that comprise your team...or, your former team, depending on the decision you reach...they would never willingly risk a colleague. Any colleague. I believe that Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss made the only choices that they felt they could at the time. I also think that your logical nature has also already reached that conclusion. It's your heart that's resisting the explanation your brain has issued."

"If I may be so bold, ma'am...you aren't exactly known for your forgiving nature," Reid stated dryly.

"True," Strauss acknowledged with a grim smile and a short nod. "And you aren't exactly known for allowing your heart to affect your rational judgment. It appears we've both changed."

Appraising the woman beside him with a critical eye, Reid tried to read her expression. Pointless, he knew. Strauss had perfected the art of masking her emotions. "Do you trust the team, Director?" he asked bluntly.

Meeting his gaze squarely, Erin replied simply. "Yes." Seeing the surprise in the younger man's gaze, Erin continued, "I might disagree with the methods that some of your colleagues employ. I generally detest their disregard for the system. But, no one, including myself, can deny their effectiveness, Dr. Reid. They get results. They obtain positive outcomes in spite of the odds."

"I have a difficult time believing you forgive them their deceit," Reid offered baldly.

"It has nothing to do with forgiveness, Dr. Reid," Erin corrected him, no rancor or authority in her tone. "It has to do with knowing the value of your assets. Your team cannot be replaced."

"I see," Reid averred, genuinely stunned by Erin Strauss' insight. For a bare moment, he wondered if his intuition had indeed missed something in this woman all along.

"Do you?" Erin asked meaningfully.

"I do, ma'am." Reid nodded. "You'll have my paperwork by tomorrow, Director."

"Good," Strauss said with an authentic smile that barely conveyed the relief that was flooding her heart. "I'm very glad, Dr. Reid. The team needs you," she offered candidly, secure with that indisputable fact. "And I truly believe that you need the team."

"Ma'am," Reid said noncommittally, still indecisive regarding his own feelings about that statement. Perhaps that was something his overactive mind would have to deal with…sooner than later, he was afraid.

"Have a good night, Dr. Reid," Erin offered gently, turning away and retracing the steps toward her office.

"Director?" Reid called out.

Turning, Erin met the agent's gaze again.

"Thank you," he said meaningfully.

Inclining her head, Erin walked away, her step a bit lighter and her conscience clearer than she could recall it being in years.

Finis


End file.
